


Scary Movie Night

by writingsontheweb



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle femdom, Role Reversal, Spanking, Submissive!Yoosung, just a little, use of "puppy" and "baby boy" as nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsontheweb/pseuds/writingsontheweb
Summary: It's not a secret that Yoosung does not enjoy watching horror movies, but you both find a way for him to get through them (even if it means he will hardly be able to pay attention to the movie at all).





	

Yoosung had a complicated relationship with horror movies.  
  
Ever since he was a little kid he got scared a lot faster and easier than the other children whenever they watched one, which lead to teasing and everyone making fun of him. If he cried the teasing got worse, and he couldn’t help himself most of the time. No one could blame him– he understood that later in life– because he was little and he was terrified, but even as scared as he was he always tried to prove the others that he was brave enough.  
  
It never worked.  
  
It was around the time he was thirteen when he finally decided that horror movies were absolutely not for him and never would be, especially because it was around this time when he found out about his deep love for romantic movies. There was simply _something_ about seeing two people fall in love and share themselves with the other in a way that they didn’t with anyone else that captivated him completely.  
  
He was fifteen when he made a promise to himself that one day he was going to find that kind of love, and that he wasn’t going to settle for anything less than that until he found it.  
  
The day you joined the chat, the thought of you ever being what you ended up becoming to him didn’t cross Yoosung’s mind at all. That wasn’t surprising, though– after all you were a complete stranger, so why would he consider anything with you?  
  
Whenever he thought about how fast you changed his mind– only eleven days were necessary for him to fall head over heels in love with you– he couldn't help but laugh, because who falls for someone in a matter of _days_ and how many times does that work out so wonderfully as your relationship did? Yoosung never knew if there were actual numbers for this, but he assumed that your case was _completely unique._  
  
Considering everything that happened, it probably was.  
  
Yoosung already knew you were everything he’d been waiting for even _before_ the party when he hadn't even seen your face yet, but the way the energy seemed to change around you the first time you made eye contact and the way his palms started to sweat when he came closer to you and the millions of butterflies in his stomach only solidified what he already knew to be true.  
  
And that kiss– dear God, _that kiss_. He’d never kissed a girl before but somehow he knew that it was impossible for a kiss to get more perfect than that one, for other lips to be softer than yours… for another tongue to taste better than yours did. Yoosung felt more at home in the safety of your arms than he ever did anywhere before in his life, and thanks to all the long conversations you had after that he came to learn that you felt the exact same way.  
  
You had your disagreements– of course, every couple did– but Yoosung was never truly worried about them.  
  
The thing that he _was_ worried about, however, was your intense love for horror movies.  
  
You could watch only horror movies for the rest of your life and you would die a happy woman, and Yoosung knew that perfectly. That was sort of a problem given the fact that it meant that Yoosung would eventually find himself in a situation where he’d rather watch the movie than not spend those 2 hours with you, and that scared him to death.  
  
He managed to avoid it for the first couple of months because you were occupied with your own college classes and you didn’t have much time for movies, but when the school year ended he knew he had to come face to face with his worst fear.  
  
You knew Yoosung didn’t like horror movies– he’d told you that much days after you met him– but you didn’t truly know the extent of his hatred for them. He managed to remain serene whenever you told him the plot of a movie you had liked because he wasn’t really seeing it so it didn’t scare him as much, and because your voice was always soothing so it was kind of hard to get scared when he heard it.  
  
But then, _the day_ came.  
  
It was raining– which was worse, because thunderstorms alone already made him anxious– and you appeared in your bedroom where he was sitting on your bed with his laptop.  
  
When he looked up, he saw _it._  
  
You were holding a Blu-ray disc in your hand and even though he didn’t recognize the cover or the name of the film, just by the image he already was freaking out.  
  
“Do you wanna watch it with me, sweetheart?” You asked as you walked up to him, crawling into the bed to him to plant a kiss on his lips. His nervousness almost didn’t let him return it– but he recomposed and kissed you back.  
  
“Um– I– ah– okay.” Yoosung agreed, leaving his laptop on the bedside table before crawling underneath the covers as you put the movie on. If he was going to get scared, at least he was going to have the sense of comfort provided by his warm sheets.  
  
“Scoot over, baby boy.” You said with a smile, removing your shoes before climbing in right behind him. “There’s no need to be nervous, if you get too scared I’ll turn it off, okay?” You reassured him, kissing him again and making him forget his worries for the time being.  
  
“I won’t get scared. I’m a manly man now.” He retorted when you pulled away, pouting as he settled between your legs with his back against your front. He conveniently ignored the fact that you had called him ‘baby boy’ seconds before he uttered that statement, and he also ignored the fact that whenever you called him those two words his body got warm all over all of a sudden and the feeling travelled straight to his crotch.  
  
_No_. Yoosung was a _mature manly man_ now. He didn’t get scared by silly things like movies and it was his duty as your boyfriend to protect–  
  
“AHH!” He yelled in fright at the first jump scare, his eyes watering immediately. “I’m scared…” He whimpered, turning around to hide his face on your neck.  
  
“Puppy…” Oh no– another word that travelled straight to his groin. “We don’t have to watch it together, remember?” You paused the movie before moving one hand to caress his hair, while the other rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
“But I’m an adult man… I have– I– _hnng_ –” The groan at the end of the sentence would’ve surprised you if you didn't know how needy he got whenever you did this, but you knew it _perfectly._  
  
“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, baby boy. You’re still a man even if you cry at horror movies, you know that, right?”  
  
“But– but you– _ah!_ – you call me _puppy_ and _baby boy_.” Yoosung argued, starting to tremble from arousal as he felt himself hardening in his boxers.  
  
“I’ll stop calling you that if it makes you feel bad, Yoosung. You just have to tell me.” You whispered soothingly against his ear, right before nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
_“No!”_ He protested immediately. “I love it when you call me that. But it’s only okay when _you_ do it.” He pouted. “No one else gets to call me anything like that.” You smiled and moved your arms to wrap around his middle before placing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“That’s okay with me, baby boy.” You mumbled against his cheek, wrapping your arms a little tighter around him. “I wouldn’t want anyone but me calling you that either.”  
  
“ _Ohh_ –” He moaned, head falling backwards to your shoulder. It was honestly impressive how turned on he got from touches that weren’t necessarily meant to arouse him, but that’s simply who he was.  
  
He also had a little trouble telling you exactly what he wanted, because whenever he had to say it with words he got red in the face and became unable to speak. It embarrassed him to say those things out loud, but as time passed he realized he was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with expressing his desires out loud.  
  
“Do you want me to touch you, puppy? Do you want me to put my hand inside your boxers and rub you just like you love?” You asked, sliding one hand underneath his t-shirt to rub his flat belly, getting dangerously close to his lower abdomen.  
  
Yoosung didn’t reply with words– he just nodded eagerly and bit down on his lip to stop the incessant whimpers threatening to come out.  
  
“Are you holding yourself back?” You asked, teasing him by sliding just the tip of your finger underneath the waistband of his boxers. He looked down at his lap and noticed not only the outline of his rock hard dick but also a small wet spot, where the tip was already leaking precum. “You know I hate it when you hold back your moans, puppy.” You slid your entire hand inside now, but you weren’t touching him yet. “Let me hear you.”  
  
Yoosung let the floodgates open and let out a cry before a low moan escaped his lips, his own hands gripping your thighs hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
“Put the movie back on.” He breathed out, hips thrusting upwards in search of your fingers.  
  
“What?” You asked, surprised.  
  
“If you– _hnng_ – if you touch me while I watch it maybe it won’t be so bad.” He didn’t even know if it was a good idea because his mind was fuzzy with arousal and the need to be touched by you, but even then he still couldn’t help but want to find a way to overcome his fear of horror movies.  
  
Maybe the solution was watching one while you held him close and touched him until he had an orgasm; he couldn’t know for sure unless he tried.  
  
“Okay, baby boy. If you’re sure…” You said a little hesitantly, using your free hand to grab the remote and put the movie back on.  
  
When your fingers first touched his dick the movie was in a scene where nothing scared was happening, so it wasn’t very difficult for him to completely lose his focus and concentrate on the way your hand felt on him and nothing else. The next time he got scared, one of your hands was pumping him up and down and the other was rubbing his nipple, and he got over the fright very quickly when you pressed your finger on the head of his dick and started kissing his neck.  
  
It wasn’t too long after when the movie switched to a tension-filled scene and Yoosung already knew what was coming wasn’t going to be good– so he pressed himself further into your chest and turned his head to you.  
  
“Tell me what you want to do to me.” His face was already red given the circumstances, but he blushed even harder when he said that.  
  
“Baby boy…” You whispered, sounding like you were asking a question. “Everything I want to do to you?”  
  
“Everything.” Yoosung confirmed, gasping when your hand gripped his length a little harder. He turned his head forward again, rubbing your thighs to stop his hands from trembling. He heard you muttering a curse under your breath and bit his lip, anxiously awaiting for your words.  
  
He knew he wasn’t going to last once you started, and that was good because the music on the movie gave away that a bad thing was just about to happen.  
  
“I want to fuck you so hard that you see stars. I want your head buried between my legs as you eat me like I’m your last meal. I want to bend you over my knee and spank you until you cum because you’ve been a bad, bad boy.”  
  
“ _Hnng_ – _yes_ –” Yoosung whimpered, turning his head again so you could kiss him. There was a loud scene in the movie and he assumed he would’ve been scared if he had been paying attention, but he was too focused in kissing you and holding himself back so he could enjoy this a little longer.  
  
“You like that? You want me to spank you, baby boy?” You started pumping him a little faster, already knowing his body and his reactions well enough to realize he was on the edge.  
  
Yoosung hesitated for a moment in his answer, because it still embarrassed him that _such things_ were what truly turned him on. You calling him _puppy_ and _baby boy_ , you spanking him as punishment, you pushing him against the wall and pinning his hands above his head as you devoured his mouth.  
  
“Yes!” He finally answered, and it was just a second later when he was coming undone and releasing himself inside his boxers and all over your hand. You continued stroking him as he rode his orgasm, making him whimper nonstop given the overstimulation you caused. The hardened flesh was so sensitive and tender now that your touches brought tears to his eyes, but he didn’t have it in him to tell you to stop your movements as he nearly sobbed in your arms.  
  
He _adored_ that feeling.  
  
The movie almost felt non-existent to him at this point; he didn’t even remember what it was about.  
  
“We need to clean up, puppy.” You whispered right before pressing a kiss to his temple. Yoosung sighed in satisfaction and nodded, and you removed your hand from his boxers carefully.  
  
He put the movie on pause before you both went to the bathroom, and he removed his boxers as you washed your hands. He took off the rest of his clothes as well and hopped into the shower while you dried your hands with the towel.  
  
“I’ll get you a clean pair of boxers.” You said. “I’ll be right back."  He nodded in response but only after you exited the bathroom he realized you couldn’t see him, but he didn’t bother to scream in response because you were already gone.  
  
You both had yet to take a shower before the movie started, and as Yoosung washed his hair and closed his eyes to avoid any kind of irritation he wished for you to join him once again as you usually do when you find him like this. Of course, he could always _tell you_ to join him– but that still felt a little too hard for him to do. Being bold like that wasn’t something he had mastered yet.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long for his wish to become reality, because less than a minute later he felt your arms around his waist and your lips on his shoulder, and he practically melted at the feeling of your naked body against his own.  
  
" _Ohh_ –” He whimpered involuntarily, biting his lip in embarrassment when he realized how loud it was.  
  
“Hi, puppy.” You mumbled against his skin in a hoarse voice– a voice that meant you were aroused. “You’re so pretty when you’re hard and naked.” He blushed furiously, glancing down at his once again hard dick. He couldn’t help it– he had never had any kind of action besides what his own hand allowed him before he met you– and it didn’t help that you wanted exactly what he was desperate to give.  
  
“So… you’re saying I’m not pretty if I’m not like that.” He asked, biting his lip and wishing that his feeble attempt at being bratty was going to get him what he wanted.  
  
_Smack!_  
  
His right ass cheek burned and his knees nearly gave out at the feeling of your hand spanking him, eyes rolling back as a whimper left his pink lips.  
  
“When would I ever say something like that? I can’t believe you would think that of me.” You reprimanded, shaking your head.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He apologized, barely holding in his moans.  
  
“That’s better, puppy.” You then proceeded to rub the sore area with such care that Yoosung simply had to turn around to kiss you.  
  
“Thank you.” He breathed out into your lips, pressing his erection against your abdomen. “You always know exactly what I want.” You smiled into the kiss and Yoosung did as well, because he couldn’t believe how impossibly lucky he got when he found you. “I love you, darling.”  
  
“I love you too, puppy.”  
  
“I’m hungry.” He said suddenly, pulling away from you.  
  
"Oh– we can order–”  
  
“I want to eat _you._ ” Yoosung interrupted you, swallowing visibly as he waited for your response.  
  
“Um– uh– okay.” You responded with eyes wide in surprise before pressing a little kiss to his lips. “Right here or–” Yoosung dropped to his knees and buried his nose in your stomach, hugging you tightly against his face. “Oh sweet Jesus.” You breathed out, blinking rapidly at your boyfriend’s actions.  
  
This wasn’t the first time Yoosung was going to perform oral sex on you– _far from it_ , as a matter of fact– but it had only happened before when you were making love, and in your bed. This was completely new– even his way of phrasing it caught you off guard– but you couldn’t say you weren’t enjoying it.  
  
He caressed and kissed your thighs reverently– almost worshipping you– before lifting up your thigh and placing it on his shoulder, giving him access to your wetness. He pressed a tentative kiss on the lips at first, followed by a long lick and then another one. It wasn’t long after that when his tongue was as deep inside you as it could go, making you moan and scream his name. When his finger found your clit you knew it wasn’t going to take him long to make you come– and just as expected your orgasm hit you full force only minutes after.  
  
He lapped at your lips as you came down from your high, rubbing your thighs before removing your leg from his shoulder and standing up with a grimace.  
  
“You okay, baby boy?” You asked worriedly, pulling him close to you.  
  
“My knees hurt a little.” He mumbled against your neck, hanging onto you. “But I– um– I came too so I’m not feeling so bad.”  
  
“You came too, huh?” You asked with a laugh, kissing his temple. “You always cum when you eat me, I wonder why.” He shrugged his shoulders but you could feel his smile against your skin, because of course you knew how much it turned him on to go down on you.  
  
When you were on the bed he humped the mattress, but apparently today he didn’t even need to do something like that.  
  
“Come on, puppy. Let’s finish getting cleaned up.”  
  
You both took your sweet time to get dried up and dressed, and even when you were done and sitting on the bed again you clearly were completely unfazed by the fact that you used to be watching a movie.  
  
Yoosung sat in front of you with his legs on either side of your hips, stealing feather kisses from your lips as you dried his hair with a towel. You laughed when he surprised you by pressing his lips to a ticklish spot on your neck, and retaliated by using more of your strength to dry his hair faster, which ended up with his hair sticking out in odd places and his face marred by a slightly lost expression.  
  
"God, you're so cute." You laughed, throwing the towel to the floor so you could wrap your arms around his waist. Yoosung smiled at the compliment and wrapped his own around your neck, moving his forehead to rest against yours.  
  
"It really bothers me when the others call me cute... but when _you_ do it– I don't know, it feels _right._ "   
  
"Mhhm, that's because you're _my_ cute baby boy." You answer decisively, moving your mouth to his neck.  
  
" _Ah!_ Yes–  _hnng_ – I am."  
  
"We should put the movie back on..." You said, kissing the little bruise you left on his pale skin before moving your head up again so you could see him. You barely contained your laugh at his expression of distaste. "Yoosung, you don't have to watch horror movies with me. You know that, right?" He pouted and looked at the black screen with a frown, almost as if it was its fault that he found himself in this situation.  
  
"I know that. But I want to spend this time with you and if watching horror movies is what it takes... I'll do it." His beautiful violet eyes shone with love, and almost without realizing what you were doing you pushed him down on the bed so you could straddle him, and then proceeded to make out with him as if you hadn't seen him for months.  
  
Yoosung seemed surprised at first, but it took him no time to reciprocate the kiss. His hands moved to your hips, but you took a hold of them with yours and intertwined your fingers with his before placing them on top of his head.  
  
Yoosung figured that this meant you were quitting the movie altogether, because this is how you usually started before you ended up making love. Except that you pulled away, moved away from him and once again sat down on the bed like you were sitting at the beginning. He just stared at you with slightly swollen lips and a red face, disbelief etched on his face.  
  
"We're not...?" He asked hesitantly, sitting up and slowly moving towards you.  
  
"We are watching the movie." You responded with a smile, leaning back into the pillows. He pouted _again_ and sat back against your chest, crossing his arms. "What's wrong, baby boy?"  
  
"I thought we were going to do _something else._ "  
  
"Aww..." You cooed, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your chin on his shoulder. "We will. After the movie ends. As a matter of fact... I feel like doing everything I told you I wanted to do to you earlier." The change in his demeanor was so immediate that it was almost comical, and you resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
"Everything?" Yoosung asked, face filled with wonder and excitement.  
  
_"Everything."_

* * *

 

Yoosung had a complicated relationship with horror movies. All his life he hated them because they terrified him and more often than not left him crying and scared for _days_ \-- but in the past few months he also learned to love them as well. Not because he suddenly developed a sense of appreciation for the genre, but because what it _meant_ to watch horror movies now that you were in his life. You rarely took him to the movie theater because he didn't like to watch them surrounded by people, but you watched one at home at least once every week. 

Before you, watching a horror movie for Yoosung meant sleepless nights; nights where every little noise frightened him and the only thing that could take his mind off of it were hours of playing LOLOL without interruptions. Now, however, watching a horror movie meant he got to cuddle with you, hide his face on your neck whenever a scene was particularly scary while you rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head comfortingly, and sleeping enveloped in the safety of your arms knowing that nothing bad could touch him as long as he stayed there.

It also didn't hurt that he knew for a fact that if you told him you were going to watch a movie you had seen before, it was basically your way of saying that you were going to have one hell of a lovemaking session; he only had to let you know that was what he wanted.

That was _always_ what he wanted.

So, yeah, Yoosung hated and loved horror movies. Hated them because they were horrible and scary, but loved them because watching them with you as you hold him in your arms was one of the things he enjoyed doing the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Yoosung through fanart without even knowing where he came from, and since I decided to download the app I'm over the moon for him. This is my first attempt at something like this and I'd appreciate it so much if you told me what you thought ♥


End file.
